Multiple applications require information about objects present in an environment. For example, various autonomous systems, such as autonomous vehicles and autonomous drones, utilize data indicative of object dimensions and/or locations for collision and obstacle avoidance. In order to effectively navigate a three dimensional environment, such autonomous systems need information about the obstacle sizes (e.g. any or all of a height, width, or length) and/or locations. Additionally, these systems require estimates of how such objects interact with the environment.
Though various sensors, such as radar and LIDAR, can provide location information of objects in an environment, they are much more expensive than simple camera systems.